The Butler, Casting a Vote
The Butler, Casting a Vote is an official character popularity poll of Kuroshitsuji, held in celebration of the hundredth serialized chapter. It supplements Chapter 105 of the Kuroshitsuji manga, which only shows the ten most popular characters; the top six characters, regarded as the "Devil Six," are featured on the chapter's cover.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 1-2 Other results are revealed in a special one-shot, Chapter 107.5, which is dedicated to the "Devil Six," the rest of the top ten characters, as well as the characters whose rankings contain the number "6."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107.5, page 4 All of the results are announced in the June 2015 issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy magazine.Anime News Network: Over 12,000 Fans Choose Which Devilish Black Butler Character is the Best There is a total of 12,817 votes.Kuroshitsuji Volume 23 Results * 67th Place: Hilde Dickhaut (0 votes) * 67th Place: The village crone (0 votes) * 67th Place: Clayton (0 votes) * 67th Place: Derrick Arden (0 votes) * 67th Place: Alexis Leon Midford (0 votes) * 67th Place: Patrick Phelps (0 votes) * 67th Place: Karl Woodley (0 votes) * 67th Place: Georg von Siemens (0 votes) * 67th Place: Grimsby Keane (0 votes) * 67th Place: Doctor (0 votes) * 67th Place: Jumbo (0 votes) * 67th Place: Mina (0 votes) * 67th Place: Harold West Jeb (0 votes) * 67th Place: Azzurro Vanel (0 votes) * 61th Place: Funtom Corporation's unicorn suit (1 vote) * 61th Place: Peter (1 vote) * 61th Place: Claude Faustus (1 vote) * 61th Place: Johann Agares (1 vote) * 61th Place: McMillan (1 vote) * 61th Place: Rian Stoker (1 vote) * 55th Place: Alan Humphries (2 votes) * 55th Place: Prince Albert (2 votes) * 55th Place: Funtom Corporation's Bitter Rabbit (2 votes) * 55th Place: Ludger (2 votes) * 55th Place: Arthur Randall (2 votes) * 55th Place: Chlaus (2 votes) * 48th Place: Drossel Keinz (3 votes) * 48th Place: The cats (3 votes) * 48th Place: Anne Drewanz (3 votes) * 48th Place: Grete Hilbard (3 votes) * 48th Place: Wolfram Gelzer (3 votes) * 48th Place: Herman Greenhill (3 votes) * 48th Place: Edgar Redmond (3 votes) * 46th Place: Snake's Snakes (4 votes) * 46th Place: Irene Diaz (4 votes) * 43th Place: Eric Slingby (5 votes) * 43th Place: Jeremy Rathbone (5 votes) * 43th Place: Fred Abberline (5 votes) * 41th Place: Maurice Cole (6 votes) * 41th Place: Kelvin (6 votes) * 38th Place: Paula (7 votes) * 38th Place: Beast (7 votes) * 38th Place: Queen Victoria (7 votes) * 37th Place: Rachel Phantomhive (10 votes) * 36th Place: Francis Midford (13 votes) * 35th Place: Nina Hopkins (14 votes) * 33th Place: Cheslock (15 votes) * 33th Place: Arthur Conan Doyle (15 votes) * 31th Place: Alois Trancy (16 votes) * 31th Place: Dagger (16 votes) * 30th Place: Lawrence Bluewer (17 votes) * 29th Place: Baldroy (21 votes) * 28th Place: John Brown (23 votes) * 27th Place: Doll (25 votes) * 25th Place: Charles Phipps (45 votes) * 25th Place: Diedrich (45 votes) * 23th Place: Joanne Harcourt (54 votes) * 23th Place: Gregory Violet (54 votes) * 22th Place: Sieglinde Sullivan (58 votes) * 21th Place: Edward Midford (68 votes) * 20th Place: Ran-Mao (74 votes) * 19th Place: Angelina Dalles (78 votes) * 18th Place: Agni (93 votes) * 17th Place: Mey-Rin (97 votes) * 16th Place: Aleistor Chamber (98 votes) * 15th Place: William T. Spears (103 votes) * 14th Place: Ronald Knox (109 votes) * 13th Place: Soma Asman Kadar (112 votes) * 12th Place: Tanaka (156 votes) * 11th Place: Joker (168 votes) * 10th Place: Finnian (193 votes) * 9th Place: Lau (268 votes) * 8th Place: Elizabeth Midford (295 votes) * 7th Place: Snake (325 votes) * 6th Place: Charles Grey (348 votes) (Devil Six) * 5th Place: Vincent Phantomhive (461 votes) (Devil Six) * 4th Place: Grell Sutcliff (779 votes) (Devil Six) * 3rd Place: Undertaker (1284 votes) (Devil Six) * 2nd Place: Ciel Phantomhive (3158 votes) (Devil Six) * 1st Place: Sebastian Michaelis (4014 votes) (Devil Six) References Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Out-of-Universe